vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149315-request-built-in-calendar
Content ---- ---- I can promise, if WildStar had had that feature since the dawn of the game, we'd have a lot more players. I helped run a guild in WoW for a couple of years - and we FILLED the in-game calendar with guild events every week. Like two or three things always planned. Made the sense of community just fantastic - and people stuck around for YEARS just to see what we planned next. | |} ---- ---- While I kinda agree that having the calendar in game would be nice for game events and setting up server wide stuff It would not help the population one bit. We have had the same content for a long time now and we would still be in this state that we are in now with or without and in game calendar. Having them focus on something so small at this time is a very bad idea, they're already short staffed so even an hour or so a day on this would mean an hour or so away from what people really want, more content. | |} ---- That's debatable though. I don't know that a calendar of all things would raise Wildstar to heaven, but I do think it can positively affect population by giving people the impression that "gaem not dead". :P Right now you're looking at the struggle of retaining established, generally high-level players. I think Tex (and I) are looking at the struggle of retaining new players. And in my experience the last thing you want is for someone to join an MMO and think "Nothing is happening, nobody is here". I just went through that with a level 15 player in Illium a few hours ago: He was like, what's up with this game? How can I find a casual guild? Is anything going on in Wildstar? The only thing I could think of to keep that person around was to direct him to the EntityLFM channel. My reasoning was "you won't be able to join the content they're doing, but at least you'll have a way to see that there ~are~ people running endgame". I guess my point is that even a small community can thrive if it's condensed enough and interactive. But a small community that's also broken up and gives no indication of its liveliness... that is a bad thing. :( Edited January 28, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- While I understand what you are saying - and agree to an extent, ESPy has the right of it. The kind of guilds I join/run/create aren't built on content-devouring. They are built on community. Lack of new content can be over-come for a good while through community-building and interaction on a personal (or persona-) level. | |} ---- ---- I like the way STO has it, where in the Foundry players can create players "created" content/missions for other players to play. Could that be done here, or is already been done? | |} ---- I've been preaching that particular brand of blasphemy for a while now. Sadly no, Housing and RP is about as close as we're likely to ever see. | |} ---- ---- Awesome! Now we just need to hire some gnomes to do the legwork... *looks at chua* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi! If this ever goes beyond the spit-ball stage please do NOT make it a guild exclusive feature. I love my guild but I don't do things with them exclusively. Being able to view events across all of my interests would be super. Being able to have -my- availability visible to event planners would be a godsend. (The number of times I've had to remind people what my raid nights are...) Circles are just too limited both in the membership size (100 characters is nothing) and the number we can belong to. My main could use another five slots. If event groups could be independent of society that would be awesome. | |} ---- ---- Oh heck yes. Unfortunately something like that is just too open to abuse or neglect. They have to limit it somehow. The natural inclination for an external observer would be to make it a guild-only feature but that makes the very mistaken assumption that players have no need to share information with non-guildies. Extending the capability to the other society types alleviates that to some extent but the limitations on those just don't lend itself too well to something like this. Unfortunately a general access datablock needs some sort of limit placed on it to make people think twice about abuse or unnecessarily consuming a limited resource. Societies should have at least one block that allows members access. General access blocks should come at some cost in game currency or via the cash shop. | |} ----